crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Demon Mark
A Demon Mark is a mark that reflects the bearer's being bound to an Entity of Power. It is an outward expression of an inward allegiance. *Sara and Donna : “It’s a mark of ownership.” Sara sighed, “It creates a psychic link between us that is very hard to break. If it’s any consolation, you have to be willing to accept it on some subconscious level for the mark to appear."Insanity Prerequisite: Part 1 - Status Quo *Sara and Merry : “It works like this. You pledge yourself to me: body and soul, and I will give you my mark. From that moment on, we are linked forever. You will always be there for me and I will always be there for you.The More, the Merrier: Part B *The Star Stalker and Jade : Yes, that was a relationship she would grab and hold onto forever. Loyalty to her big sister forever, no matter what. And if the scary face was part of Big Sis? Well, sisters can be like that. She might never understand everything her older sister did or was. But she would love her forever, all the same. Even the scary face. If it was Billie, she loved the scary face, too. :“Do you have the slightest idea of what I am, and what I demand of you?” :The tone reminded Jade of long discussions with Sara. Sara had discussed her mark. “My mark of ownership,” she’d called it. :At one time, Jade had offered to take that and more. Her price had been a female body. Her payment would have been her body, her children, and her soul. :Sara had refused, and it had led to a small fight between them. She wondered if this would feel anything like that. This time, the scary face had offered no payment at all. And although Jade’s soul hadn’t been mentioned as part of the bargain, she wondered if it might come to that anyway. What was she giving? Her soul? Her life? Everything? :But that wasn’t the issue. The question was, who was asking. The scary face was doing the talking, but it was Billie. She felt, and she suddenly saw how they were the same. It didn’t matter what the face wanted. This was Billie. :Jade smiled, and accepted completely. :Abruptly, the face smirked. “I see. Then I accept, too.”''Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings'' *Sara and Gypsy :“Mathwil gigablortch’de deelo ulu fyzen! IÄ! IÄ KELLITH! DAKEIT-CTHO AGNA’NACHA HAZOI Z’WLLI! IÄ!” :“She said ‘I pledge all of myself to you.’ I’m surprised you didn’t catch that part, Sara. Or should we start calling you Kellith now?” :“Ergh, please, no,” Sara rubbed her temples, “I admit that Kellith is my Demon Name, sort of like a use name. It’s not my True Name, so don’t start getting ideas. But I didn’t ask for her allegiance…” :“Maybe she just volunteered.” Chaka mused. :Sara and Fey glanced at each other. “Possible,” Sara winced. Fey nodded.Insanity Prerequisite: Part 1 – Status Quo :“Yes… no… I don’t know, it’s hard to explain,” she shook her head, looking down at the floor, thoughtfully, “We were giving a demonstration of palmistry. When I took her palm, I sort of got lost in her… I don’t know how to explain it. Past, present and future, everything she is, was and will ever be merged into one. It identified itself as Kellith and asked me what I wanted. We made a bargain, I got my confidence. In return, I’m hers, body and soul.”''Insanity Prerequisite: Part 3 - Metamorphosis'' References Category:Terminology Category:Magic